Jealous Much
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: After a successful hunt Dean wants to go celebrate at a local bar. And of course Sam is against it, but with a little convincing from Teresa he decides to go. However his mind is quickly changed back when a man at the bar starts advancing on Teresa. How will Sam react to his competition.


Jealous Much?

Another successful hunt had come and gone, so as usual Dean wanted to go and celebrate at a local bar. And of course Sam wasn't to thrilled with the idea.

"Come Sammy it's a tradition! We kill the monster than go searching for chicks." Dean whined when Sam had said no.

"But I don't need to search for 'chicks' anymore." Sam stated wrapping his arm around Teresa pulling her close.

"Fine then just for drinks. And if I happen to pick one up while we're there then that's a plus." Dean smirked as he finished packing.

"I don't know." Sam said still not liking the idea.

"Come on Sam. We deserve to celebrate! This case was a hard one and we still did it all by ourselves with out asking to be rescued by Drade." Teresa smiled nudging Sam in the side.

Sam laughed and pulled Teresa in close. "I guess your right as always." He smirked leaning down and placed his lips to hers.

Dean looked up from his bag to see his younger brothers face stuck to Teresa's. He rolled his eyes then spotted a pair of rolled up socks and got an idea. Dean grabbed the socks and with all his strength he tossed them at Sam, hitting him square in the cheek. Sam lifted his head with a yelp looking around to see what hit him. He saw the ball of socks at his feet and throw his older, but childish brother, one of his iconic bitch faces. Teresa placed her hands on her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"What was that for?" Sam asked rubbing his cheek.

"Who said I did anything?" Dean asked a smirk plastered to his face.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, the both of you." Teresa stated standing in between the Winchester. "Wow! If I didn't know any better I'd say I was your guys mother sometimes." Teresa informed them earning sour looks from both of them.

After splitting the brother's up they loaded up the Impala and headed to the local bar that was a few blocks over. The sexy hostess lead the trio to their table, earning her a quick once over by Dean. The evening was going pretty well, Dean was slightly drunk, while Teresa was moving her hand up and down Sam's thigh.

"Lets have one more round then head back to the motel." Sam said in a hurry reaching into his pockets, that were slowly tightening.

"I'll get them. You just sit tight, literally." Teresa smirked running her hand across his chin before heading over to the bar.

She ordered their last round but decided to wait at the bar instead of walking back. She wanted Sam to pounder over what she would was planning. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. Teresa turned to see a tall handsome man standing in front of her.

"Hey there. My don't you look gorgeous tonight." He smiled down at her.

"That's sweet but I'm not interested." Teresa rolled her eyes turning her attention back to the bar tender.

"Why cause your with that moose man over there? Well why don't you leave him and I can show you what it's like to be with a bear." The man smirked coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

Cause Sam had his back to the bar he was unaware of the man advancing on his lover.

"Hey Sammy, it looks like you have some competition." Dean slurred pointing behind his brother.

Sam raised his eyebrows before turning his head towards the bar. He saw a man about the same height as him standing behind Teresa with his hands all over her. Dean smirked as he watched his brother run to the bar.

"I said I'm not interested! Now get off!" Teresa cried trying to free herself from her capture.

"Well aren't you a feisty little thing." The man laughed leaning forward to place a kiss on her neck.

"She said get off!" Sam growled at the man as he grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face him.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it Moose? Hit me with your antlers?" He smirked slapping Sam's hand away.

"Sam stop." Teresa ordered as she stepped in front of Sam to stop him before he could do something he would regret.

"Ya Sammy. Do what the girl says, like a good little moose." The man laughed taking a swing from his drink.

Sam had started to walk away but he could let this guy get away with how he had treated Teresa. So he turned on his feet and throw his fist towards him, making solid contact with the man's nose.

"It's Sam!" He growled once more before grabbing Teresa and pulling her out the door.

"Ow, Sam stop! Your hurting my arm." Teresa cried at how tight Sam was gripping her arm.

Sam stopped and let go. "Sorry, it's just I can't believe him! What a . . . a . . ." Sam started but he was so frustrated that he couldn't figure out what to say.

"A douche bag?" Teresa stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes! I mean did you see how he was looking at you!"Sam cried running his hands through his long hair.

"Ya I saw, but that didn't mean you had to punch him. I can take care of myself you know." Teresa frowned keeping her hands on her hips.

"I know but when I saw you with him, something snapped and I got . . . well . . ." Sam started to explain.

"Jealous. You know I never took you for the jealous type." Teresa laughed letting her hands fall to her sides.

"Neither did I, to be honest. I can never remember I time I've jealous." Sam informed her stepping closer.

"Hey know you know how I feel. You know . . . your kinda sexy when your jealous." Teresa smirked snaking her slender arms up around Sam's neck.

"Oh am I? Well then looks like I should be jealous more often." Sam smiled leaning down and placing his lips to hers.

He knew that Teresa loved him and that she would never leave him for someone else but still he wasn't a stranger to losing the one person he cared the most about.


End file.
